pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Guardian of Greens
New art for everything (plants, zombies, ect.)? Yes No Plants vs. Zombies: Guardians of Greens is a game that takes place between the end of Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. The game will have a new art style not seen in any other Plants vs. Zombies game. The game will get harder throughout the game such as Plants vs. Zombies 2 does. 'Developer Team' TheTrueDRC-Creator Plot After the defeat of Dr. Zomboss, Crazy Dave decides to fix up the damages and relax not thinking of him one bit. little did he know, Dr. Zomboss fled from the wreckage of his Zombot without Dave knowing. After he fled, he went back to his lab to study more ways to conquer the world and brains, but first he had to get the brains of the mortal enemy, Crazy Dave. After sometime, the simple answer hit him, why would he have to worry about one person when he can conquer neighboring cities instead! So he went to work immediately, first making worker zombies to make a new Zombot, while he created the most powerful zombies ever seen. Once Zomboss started to send small waves of zombies into popular city attractions, the news spreads to Neighborville, and Crazy Dave here's of such news. So he grabs his original and new seeds along with his shiny new RV to save the friendly people of local cities, so here goes another adventure, far from home!! Concept Guardian of Greens revolves around traveling to new cities and defending the lovely people from the dangerous zombies. While this would seem semi-realistic, this game has more fictional ideas around it. For example, a city can be based around candy, which would obviously not exist for obvious reasons. Update History {{LongSection|section = Changes |text = V. 0.1 Early development has begone and concepts of areas and plants has started. V. 0.2 Front Yard Fight, Hellish Highway, and Mexico Mayhem are added along with the star and difficulty systems. V. 0.3 Minor concepts for plants and area gimmicks have been made. V. 0.4 Hellish Highway and Mexico Mayhem are scrapped along with the original concept of the game, world travel. Cities and attractions are also added, along with a new concept of the game, city travel. V. 0.5 Hellish Highway and Malicious Mall are implemented into the game, along with new Mechanics (upgrades). Areas Game Modes Story *Unlocked when "New Adventure" is created This is the first game mode unlocked. Collect plants before Dr. Zomboss completes his evil plan! Endless Zone *Unlocked after their respective area Use the plants you have already collected and try to survive the longest against the zombies that infect the area! Features and Mechanics Sun As it acts in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, Sun is used to plant plants in levels, and can be produced by certain plants and falls from the sky during day time levels. Sun can also be acquired from the Sun Pods and the Shovel when the upgrade is acquired. Shovel The Shovel acts the same as it has in the first two games. Certain upgrades can be used with it to move your plants (plants on Flower Pots only) on the lawn and to gain sun from removing a plant. Coins/Diamonds Coins and Diamonds are used for the same thing as they were in Plants vs. Zombies. Coins and Diamonds can be acquired from a Zombie (Diamond 5%-10%, All Coin Types 20%-25%), a Mysterious Loot Bag, and from completing Mini-Games. Diamonds are the more valuable currency, and are usually used to upgrade plants. While coins are used to buy temporary or permanent power-ups and seeds for plants. Eugene's Utility Shop *''Main Article: Eugene's Utility Shop'' Eugene's Utility Shop is unlocked after completing Malicious Mall. You can buy upgrades and seed packets for various prices. You can also buy costumes for your plants as well as upgrade plants. Eugene's Utility Shop replaces Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Sun Pods Sun Pods can be purchased from Eugene's Utility Shop for 500 Coins each. Sun Pods give you 150 Sun, and can only be used twice or zero times depending on the type of level. Eugene's Utility Shop Main Article: Eugene's Utility Shop Eugene's Utility Shop is unlocked after completing Malicious Mall. You can buy upgrades and seed packets for various prices. You can also buy costumes for your plants as well as upgrade plants. Eugene's Utility Shop replaces Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Newspaper The Newspaper id basically the Travel Log from the second installment. The difference being, they show limited or seasonal events and your rank in your Survival: Endless tier (Tier varies every city). The Newspaper also shows new updates of the game and important announcements. Such as the Travel Log does, it also displays daily, monthly, and seasonal quests, and tells you your progress for the season. Category:Unfinished These pages are part of my game Plants vs. Zombies: Guardian of Greens. Don't edit these pages unless part of the development team! These are TheTreDRC creations. Don't edit without permission or if your on the development team!